priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Let 'Em Roll
Let 'em Roll is a dice type game played for a car (or on one occasion, $100,000) or up to $7,500 in cash. The game is roughly analogous to the dice game Yahtzee. Gameplay *Let 'em Roll involves five dice. Each is marked with an image of a car on three sides and cash values of $500, $1,000 and $1,500 on the other three sides. The contestant is given one roll of the dice and can earn more by using three grocery items. The price for the first item is given and the contestant must determine whether the price of the next item in the line is higher or lower than the one preceding it. The contestant can thus win up to two additional rolls. *In order to win the car, the contestant must roll an image of a car on all five dice. The contestant moves behind the dice table and the five dice are placed in a container which the contestant dumps down a ramp onto the table surface. If the contestant has won additional rolls, they may return all dice which show cash to the container and roll them again or they may elect to stop and accept whatever cash is showing on the dice. If they haven't won the car on their final roll, they still win the cash showing on the dice. The least a contestant can walk away with is $500. The most a contestant can walk away with is $7,500. Contestants are not allowed to keep cash dice and re-roll cars. *The theoretical probability of rolling a car on one die is 1 in 2 (50%); in two rolls of the same die, it is 3 in 4 (75%); and in three rolls, it is 7 in 8 (87.5%). The theoretical probability of rolling five cars in one roll of the dice is 1 in 32 (3.125%). History *On the third playing, on October 7, 1999, the free roll was done before playing the grocery item pricing portion, and the car was won the first time as well; all other playings had all rolls played after the grocery item pricing portion. *On May 10, 2003, during that night's $1,000,000 Spectacular, Let 'em Roll's original table was replaced by a much larger one with a much longer ramp and stairs surrounded by round lights. The enlarged table was carried over to the daytime show on May 30, 2003. A Plexiglass barrier was added around the table on March 9, 2005 to combat a recurring problem of dice flying onto the floor. *The dice were originally made of Styrofoam, but were not durable enough. On December 5, 2000, the dice were remade out of wood. After the show went to HD, the dice were remade again, using more plush material. It first appeared on September 29, 2008 (aired out of order on December 1). *On the episode aired June 14, 2004, the contestant rolls a car on each die on the first roll for first time. *On the episode aired June 7, 2007, contestant Katie became the second to play the grocery portion perfectly and roll a car on each die on the first roll. *On the October 13, 2015 (aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) episode as part of Big Money Week, Let 'em Roll was played for $100,000 with its car symbols replaced by Pricedown dollar signs, and cash values of $2,500, $5,000 and $10,000 on the other three sides. To win the $100,000; the player had to roll dollar signs on all five dice, The contestant won all that money with two rolls. *Let 'Em roll has been played perfectly 6 times. Trivia *Let 'Em Roll was only played once on the primetime version. On top of that, it was won with 2 rolls. Foreign versions *The grocery portion of Let 'em Roll has been adapted on Joe Pasquale's UK version and the 2012 Australian version of ''The Price Is Right ''as a pricing game called "Walk the Line." The player is shown five items and must make all four guesses correctly to win a prize. *Most foreign versions of the show model their Let 'em Roll props on the game's original set. While the game is usually played for cars, it is sometimes played for other prizes on Portugal's ''O Preço Certo em Euros. ''Also on the Portuguese version (and the last season of BPIR), contestants earned rolls by choosing from one of three prices from one prize. Hitting it on the nose won three rolls, the closest, two, and furthest, only one. Gallery Premiere Playing Let Em Roll Premiere 1.jpg|From the first ever playing of Let 'Em Roll Let Em Roll Premiere 2.jpg|The Product Table Let Em Roll Premiere 3.jpg|Here's Bob demonstrating the game. Let Em Roll Premiere 4.jpg|Hey, Bob didn't do too badly. He got 3 cars and $3000 for his "inspiration roll". Let Em Roll Premiere 5.jpg|This is what the contestant got on his first roll. He ended up with $1000. Sample Pictures Let 'Em Roll Product Area.jpg|The Product Area. Notice that the dollar signs were replaced with asterisk pull cards. Let 'Em Roll $5,000.jpg|WOW! $5,000! What would you do if you rolled this? NOTE: By that time, the dollar signs were removed and the amounts are diagonal as opposed to horizontal. Win #1 Let em Roll Win A1.jpg Let em Roll Win A2.jpg Let em Roll Win A3.jpg Let em Roll Win A4.jpg Win #2 You'll notice that this from after the playing table was updated (with a staircase similar to Plinko) and that they added the plastic glass barrier to prevent cubes from falling out. In addition, the cubes themselves were changed from Styrofoam to wood. Let Em Roll Win B1.jpg Let Em Roll Win B2.jpg Let Em Roll Win B3.jpg Let Em Roll Win B4.jpg Let Em Roll Win B5.jpg Win #3 Let em Roll Win C1.jpg Let em Roll Win C2.jpg Let em Roll Win C3.jpg Let em Roll Win C4.jpg Let em Roll Win C5.jpg Let em Roll Win C6.jpg Let 'em Roll for $100,000 100000letemroll1.jpg 100000letemroll2.jpg 100000letemroll3.jpg 100000letemroll4.jpg 100000letemroll5.jpg 100000letemroll6.jpg YouTube Videos Premiere Playing (September 20, 1999) $5,000 Win Exact Bid and Let em' Roll (June 10, 2002) A Perfect Playing From Bob's Last Season (June 7, 2007) Playing for the Coolest Prize Ever First Perfect Playing from Drew Carey Era (March 4, 2010) Second Perfect Playing from Drew Carey Era (May 18, 2010) Perfect Playing from 2012 (July 4, 2012) $100,000 Playing(October 16, 2015) Perfect playing from 2016 (February 11, 2016) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:Car Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:You Can Try Again Category:You're Allowed to Quit Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games